A Letter Home
by JillTheCrazy1
Summary: Matti writes to her family in the US. First Gig story one-shot, OC


If you've read some of my other fic, First Gig, you'd know who is writing this. Not saying you have to, but if you jump right into this, you wouldn't get it. This does not contain any spoilers.

This isn't in perfect letter format. Sue me.

* * *

A Letter Home

* * *

Hey, John, Justin, and Patrick,

Sorry I haven't called or e-mailed. It's gotten hectic here, as I'm sure you saw on the tube, with the Laughing Man coming back. He's not fully under our responsibility, but I have the feeling he will be sooner or later.

Anyway, I want to update from my old letter, (what was that, two months ago?). I finally got to know the team so much better.

I guess I really haven't changed in how I feel about the Major. She still intimidates me, but I suppose she needs to have that quality being the leader of an anti-terrorist unit. Brother says I'll get used to it. He said she's always scary. I do admire her a lot though. She never treats me like a child and gives me the same respect I give to her. There have been a few occasions where she's stood up for me, like when the police refused to give me their files during a case. They continued to ignore me, even after I explained where we were from. They told me to leave, but the Major said I had authority over them. I guess I do envy her too; she's very strong, intelligent, and never takes shit from anybody. I am glad we have a leader like her.

I sort of see the Chief the same way as I did before as well. For an old man, he can hold is own damn well. His sharp mind leaves me speechless. I never want to get on his bad side, even though he almost always looks like he's in a mood. Guess he's like Jimmy, eh?

Brother's best friend is Togusa. He is such a great guy. I consider him another brother! He is very nice and caring. He told me he has two young children, the only one who has settled down at Section 9. Brother always teases him for that, though I don't understand why. Togusa is fairly knew to the team too. He told me he has been around for about two years now. He's still learning some of the ropes like I am, though he has more experience, being an ex-police detective. Oh yeah, and Brother told me Togusa only has a cyberbrain! He has no other cyberizations! He's almost like me!

Ishikawa is like an uncle I never had, (well, you know. A good one.). He's taught me a lot, but I think he would rather have me do something I already know how to do. He handles most of the data side of Section 9 and since that isn't exactly my forte, (you should see the Dive Room!), there really is no need for me to be helping him. He doesn't throw me away either when I offer help or sees me as taking up space. He'd put me to work if I were just standing there. Most of the time, Broma is teamed up with him.

That guy has to be _at least_ seven feet tall and full cyborg. He looks like one mean bad ass who would not even flinch if he killed someone with his own hands which I am quite sure he could do effortlessly. He hardly talks, adding to the intimidation he gives people. Really though, Broma is awesome. He is hilarious and very nice. Brother says he handles explosives. If any bomb went off, I doubt he would be scratched.

Paz is his friend, he works almost any job. He does a lot of data gathering or sometimes is Saito's spotter. When he has free time, he's my combat instructor. The Major partnered me up with him because we're almost the same build. She told me he can teach me some tricks since my martial arts isn't that great. He told me that if I improve enough, he's going to take me to a place and order me a custom trench knife. I said I don't favor using a gun, (for obvious reasons), so he's been going down hard on hand to hand. He's not a bad guy at all. When we're not training, we don't spend that much time together, but that's fine with me. He seems like a lone wolf.

That goes the same for Saito. Even now, he still scares me. I'm not sure what it is, but he just…makes me want to freeze or even run. Kind of like a mouse to a viper. He just has that pressure. His face is always so blank, but his eye, (he is missing his left, a patch is over it), seems to look right thought me.

Though, I have to give Saito credit. He has been very friendly with me on many occasion. He tries to break the ice. I think he knows I don't feel comfortable around him, but everyday it gets better. I wouldn't mind going to him for advice if I have to. I'd say we're friends now.I almost forgot about the Tachikomas! I still adore those machines! Their curiosity has me hooked! It's like they're children, growing and growing every minute. Togusa tells me to leave them be, since they're suppose to focus on their jobs. He makes fun of Brother too, since he treats his Tachikoma like a pet. I owe my unit my life.

What I am most grateful for is that nobody treats me different because of my upbringing. Nobody considers me a freak or useless. It isn't like everybody knows either, only the Chief and the Major. I suppose Brother has told the others a story or two by now. That's what I was most afraid of when I came here. Turned out the complete opposite!

Well, I guess that's all. I can't tell you more about what is going on. I've already told you so much that the Chief would probably censor this whole thing if he saw it.

Tell Ma and Papa that I'm alright and everything is going ok here. Same with Brother. We visited Mom's grave together a few weeks ago. She was very happy…

Love you,

Matti

* * *

This was from Matti's POV, which is why some vocabulary may seem odd or that her sentences are short, long, whatever. Eventually, John, Justin, and Patrick will be introduced. Her family life style will be explained later in more detail.

Happy New Year!!!!

My last post of 2008 :o


End file.
